Once and for all
by Crestfallen Sentinel
Summary: Mass effect 3 alternative ending. Based heavily on the indoctrination theory. MShepardxTali'Zorah pairing. My Shepard is earth born sole survivor and full paragon. No previous LI from ME1.
1. Redemption

_Author's Notes: This is my first fan fiction. It is centered around Mass Effect universe and CMD. Shepard's and ADM. Tali'Zorah's relationship. I'm not a native English speaker so I will apologize in advance for any mistakes. Please feel free to leave feedback and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism._

 _Once and for all_

 _Mass Effect 3 alternative ending_

 _By Sauf'cok_

Chapter 1: Redemption

"Your time is at end. You must decide"

Before catalyst, stood Commander John Shepard, a spectre and a hero. He nodded silently to the catalyst and limped further. He stopped at the place where the three paths crossed.

Shepard glanced to his left.

 _"_ _Controlling the reapers. That's what the Illusive Man wanted. I can't and I won't do that."_ Then he looked forward.

 _"_ _Synthesis."_ He thought about it for a while but he remembered Saren's words: _"Union of flesh and steel, strengths of both, weaknesses of neither."_ He remembered how Saren ranted and quickly changed his mind. The only option was on the right.

He started limping towards the red-glowing tube and whispered to himself: "This is the end, once and for all." He raised his M6 Carnifex and took the first shot.

 _"_ _I'm sorry Legion."_

With a determined look on face he took three more shots.

 _"_ _I'm sorry EDI."_

He walked right in front of the cracked tube and took two more shots.

 _"_ _I'm sorry Tali."_

Shepard was consumed by the explosion and everything blacked out.

Suddenly he regained consciousness. He was on Earth, lying on the ground some distance from the conduit. He could hear gunfire, explosions and shouting. It took a few seconds to realize things.

 _"_ _Indoctrination. It can't be anything else"_

He raised his head and saw Anderson, badly wounded but alive, sitting behind a destroyed tank. Harbinger was defending the beam. Shepard tried to get up, but every muscle he had screamed in pain. He slapped on some medi-gel, got up and went to Anderson.

Anderson tried to say something but Shepard couldn't hear. Then Shepard heard Anderson saying: "You must keep going! You cannot stop here!" And then he died in front of Shepard. Shepard was devastated but he had to keep going. He took Anderson's radio, contacted Admiral Hackett and told him he was going to the Citadel.

Shepard stormed to the beam and went to the Citadel while Harbinger was distracted by something else. The beam brought him to the meeting chamber of the council. This is where it all started and this where it all will end.

When he made his way up to the control panel, he saw the Illusive Man. He was interacting with the panel and didn't see Shepard climb up.

Shepard raised his weapon and shot at Illusive Man, but his barriers blocked the shots easily. TIM was now aware of Shepard's presence but did not attack. He just started ranting about how the Crucible could give the control of the reapers to him.

Shepard shot until he ran out of thermal clips. It didn't have any effect on TIM's barriers. Shepard was running out of ideas. He had two grenades and his trusty combat knife. He then took out the knife and charged towards TIM. They were engaged in a duel for some time but then TIM used his biotics to throw Shepard back. Then he said:

"I've had enough of this waste of time." He then unsheathed his own weapon and aimed it at Shepard's head. "Before you die you should know that you are one of my greatest disappointments."

Shepard then grinned and said: "You lost." TIM noticed that Shepard had strapped his grenade belt to his back. Shepard stood up and Sparta- kicked TIM off the platform when he was trying to remove the grenades. And then a sweet sound of explosion was heard and the Illusive Man was no more.

Then Shepard proceeded to open the station's arms and hailed Admiral Hackett: "The arms are opening! Get over here and fucking fast!" Hackett replied: "We are on our way." The Crucible took a few moments to get to the Citadel and it was docked. Shepard saw a bright flash of light appear in the control panel and slammed it with his fist.

The Crucible started to build up purple-colored energy and it released massive burst to Earth and to the mass relay and from there, to all galaxy. The Sword fleet started to disembark and head to the rallying point which was near Saturn.

Shepard started to work his way back to the conduit but every step hurt like hell. He got to the beam and made it back to Earth. He saw reaper capital ships falling in the horizon. The radio he took from Anderson was fried so he couldn't call any backup. He tried to walk away but didn't get very far before he fell unconscious. There he just lied, in the middle of rubble.


	2. Reunion

_Author's notes: Second chapter of Once and for all. I decided to add Kal'Reegar because that guy is just too good to let go. I also have some plans for him in the future._

Chapter 2: Reunion

 _"_ _John…" Tali said with weak voice. Shepard answered: "You have to get out of here now!" Then she said: "I can't stay behind." They looked directly in each other's eyes. "Don't argue with me Tali!" Emotions filled her when she said: "Don't leave me behind!" Shepard's eyes softened and he started walking forward. He said: "No matter what happens today, you mean everything to me Tali and you always will, but you need to go." He put his hand on Tali's helmet and continued: "Please." Tali spoke, her voice dropping even more: "I can't lose you. Not again. Not now when we have so much to look forward to. Come back to me!" Shepard replied: "I know, but I need to put an end to this." He started to walk back but he turned his head and said: "I will come back to you, I promise. Now GO!" Garrus carried Tali to med-bay and the Normandy took off._

 _End of flashback._

John Shepard woke up. He remembered what happened last night with the Crucible. He got up and started to make his way towards FOB. Slowly but surely. He didn't see anyone until just before the base. He saw an Alliance corporal who was busy reading a data pad.

"Corporal!" He called. The corporal turned and said: "Who is there?" and then he recognized the man standing in front of him: "C-Commander Shepard!? You're alive!?" Shepard replied: "Yes I am, now can you give me a status report?" Corporal replied: "All the reapers are dead, from all around the galaxy." But Shepard had more questions: "What about our united fleet?" – "Just about 20% of the fleet was destroyed and now most of the ships have returned to their home worlds" – "So the mass relays and the citadel are intact and operational?" – "They are, commander."

A great weight fell off Shepard's shoulders when he heard this, but one more thing needed to be clarified: "What happened to the geth fleet?" Corporal didn't know why the commander was so concerned but he still answered: "Geth ships have returned to Rannoch but a few stayed behind." Shepard couldn't believe what he was hearing but it didn't stop him from being happy.

"Can you tell me where is Admiral Hackett?" – "Admiral is currently in that building, meeting with the representatives of other races. Your team is also there." Shepard replied "Good to know." He then started walking towards the building but the corporal stopped him: "But commander, you need medical attention!" and Shepard just shrugged: "I'll walk it off. Oh, and please don't tell anyone, I intend to surprise." And with those words he walked away.

Admiral Hackett and major Coats were meeting with the other representatives. Those included: The council, major Kirrahe, the turian primarch, the quarian admiralty board, Kal'Reegar and there also was a geth prime and even a rachni warrior. The team that Shepard had put together over the years was there too. They had discussed about future and the war. Their discussion inevitably drifted to Shepard and what kind of man he was. They were quiet for some time to show their respect towards him.

Admiral Shala'Raan was sitting next to Tali and she could hear Tali sobbing quietly. She then asked: "Tali dear, what is wrong?" Tali was quiet for a few moments but then replied: "It wasn't obvious to you Raan, was it?" –"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"Shepard and I are together. We have been for some time." Everyone in the room was surprised to hear this, except Shepard's team and Kal. He had his own suspicions. Raan then said: "Oh I'm so sorry dear child, I had no idea!" Tali said: "It's okay auntie, I… No, it's not okay! I just wanted more time!" Her sobbing became louder. Garrus put his hand on Tali's shoulder and said: "Shepard has beaten impossible odds before, even death." Tali knew this but she was skeptical: "But last time Cerberus brought him back. If he turns out to be dead now…" Raan finished for her: "You and everyone else must move on, but there is still hope." Tali then said: "I can't live without him! I don't want to have a home if he isn't there with me!"

Then a voice said: "Shit happens Tali, you know that."

Everyone turned their heads to where the voice was heard from. And there he was, leaning against a wall. He had bruises, cuts and blood spattered everywhere. His face had orange-glowing scars. His armor was charred and cracked. Everyone in the room stood up in complete shock. Tali shouted: "John!" and she rushed over to him and slammed into him with a tight embrace. Shepard grunted in pain but then let out a soft laugh. Tali then said with tears in her eyes: "You came back to me." Shepard replied: "I made a promise." Tali looked straight into his eyes: "Never leave me again." He then said: "I won't"

They walked up to everyone else and sat down, Tali still holding John's arms tight. Hackett spoke: "I'll be damned commander. How do you feel?" John answered: "I feel like hammered shit…" and took a moment to look at himself and continued: "Which I Am." Hackett then asked: "What happened?" Shepard sighed: "I took a direct hit from a reaper laser." Hackett was astonished, just like everyone else: "How on earth you survived that!?" Shepard chuckled: "I have no idea, but I'm glad I did."

He sat there in silence but then he started to shed tears and spoke: "They're gone…after all this time… they're finally gone." He felt pain in his side and touched there. There was fresh blood. He looked up and said: "It's a good day to die." Many opened their mouths to respond but Shepard interrupted: "But it's not this day."

With those words, he fell asleep.


	3. Plans

_Author's notes: This is the third and final chapter of Once and for all series. I'm planning to do a bigger series about Shepard's life later on. Thank you._

Chapter 3: Plans

 _"_ _Shopping for another house?" – "Beachfront property." – "Claim it fast. It's buyer's market." Tali sighed as they sat down. Shepard asked carefully: "Are you okay? Working with the geth will be difficult, no doubt." Tali turned her head to Shepard and said: "I'm not staying. I'm coming with you." Shepard turned his head down a bit and said: "I wasn't going to ask." Tali was surprised: "Why not?" Shepard answered: "Because I love you, dammit! This is your home world. I can't take it away from you." Tali quickly started to talk: "John. I don't know how much time we have left, and I don't know if we can defeat the reapers, but whatever happens, I want to be with you." – "Are you sure?" – "If I stayed here and you died… I couldn't live without you" – "I'd understand if you needed to stay." Tali looked in Shepard's eyes. "I know, but when I look at this image of hope and peace, all I see, is everyone I've lost: my father, my team on Haestrom, even Legion._ _I'm not going to lose you again._

 _They stood up. Tali continued: "It is beautiful though, isn't it?" Shepard said: "It is" – "It'll be years before we can live without our suits completely, but right now…" She took her mask off: "…right now I have this." Shepard walked up to Tali's side and put his arm around her waist. He then spoke: "Tali, when this war is over, I wan't to come back here and spend the rest of my life with you." Tali smiled: "You'd do that for me?" Shepard smiled back: "Of course I would." Tali turned to face him and they embraced. "I know I say this a lot but i just love you so much." – "I love you too Tali. Just as much, if not more." They locked themselves in a passionate kiss._

 _End of flashback_

Shepard opened his eyes slowly. He was in a hospital room of some kind. He glanced to his left. He saw Garrus sitting next to his bed. He was reading something. Shepard looked to his right. He saw Tali and Raan talking about something. Shepard tried to get up but the pain was unbearable. "Goddammit!" He grunted. Garrus stopped reading and pushed Shepard back to bed. "Come on Shepard, you need to rest." – "Stop it Garrus, I need to get up." Tali and Raan walked over to the bed. Tali put her hand on his shoulder and assured: "Listen to Garrus John. You need to rest." Shepard hesitated for a moment but then nodded. Tali spoke: "You have been asleep for over ten hours. The news of your survival spread like a wildfire. There has been an army of reporters trying to get in but Hackett didn't grant access to anyone. And now those reporters are writing annoyed texts to extra net. Everyone wants to hear how their hero is doing." Shepard laughed a little: "Well, I do love pissing off reporters, especially nosy ones."

Tali kept speaking, with a hint of pride in her voice: "I have told auntie Raan everything about us." Raan continued: "Indeed. I can see how much you love each other." Shepard chuckled: "I thought you were supposed to be disapproving when talking about these things." Raan let out a laugh: "Maybe I should, but there is no one I'd rather see Tali be with. You've done so much for her and for our people. You make her so happy." Tali interrupted: "I've also told her that we want a house on Rannoch. Auntie already called there and got builders and materials ready but we wanted to wait for you. We can have whatever we want, no cost." Shepard was humbled: "You don't have to do that, I would be more than happy to pay you." Raan didn't accept: "This is the least we can do. You gave us a home, now we can do the same for you and Tali. Oh and I almost forgot: Word has spread that you are in a relationship with Tali and that you'll come and live on Rannoch." Shepard was surprised: "What was the reaction back there?" Raan answered: "Both quarians and the geth are eager to have you there. But now you should start listing the things for your house." Shepard and Tali looked at each other. They hadn't had time to think about it.

When the list was complete Shepard added: "…I'll also need some kind of job." Raan told: "I'll see what I can do. I am going to stay here, on Earth until you recover." – "Thank you admiral." – "You can stop calling me that. You're now part of the family." Raan hugged him. He was surprised but returned the hug. "Alright, but on one condition: You can start calling me John." Raan chuckled: "Deal, John" Shepard smiled: "Okay Shala." Raan started leaving. "One more thing." Shepard said. Raan turned back to face him. Question was: "You really had no idea about this?" Raan thought about it: "Now that I think about it, I had suspicions when Tali returned to the fleet after you died. And second time after you destroyed the collector base but I wasn't sure." Shepard nodded.

Raan left the room. Garrus had also gone somewhere. Tali and Shepard were in the room alone. Tali held Shepard's hands in her own and started daydreaming. "I can't believe this is really happening." Shepard smiled but he was with his own thoughts.

A home.


End file.
